


Reconsider

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguments, Bad Plans, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Coping, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, HoF mention, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Mid-Canon, Minor Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Chantry, Through the Years, Trust, annexing kirkwall, chaste marriage, relationships, talking about elthina's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A Gift Fic for a christmas exchange. She wanted Sebastian/Hawke smut and so I did a lot of research on chaste marriages, which is why this took me so long, since if you don't kill Anders Sebastian runs back to Starkhaven, even if you told him to stay in the Chantry and he was fine with that. I went that route in this fic.Hawke and Sebastian get into an argument when he tells her he wants to Annex Kirkwall because she didn't kill Anders when she had the chance. She convinces him to see the flaws in his plans, using his own words against him, and then to forget the fight they have themselves some sex.SmutsmutSmuttySmut and a Merry Christmas to JoUFancyHuh





	Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> Living chaste within marriage means not doing anything to violate that sacred space — whether with another person (adultery), with your mind (pornography/fantasy), or even with one another. It's all about honor.  
> Chastity sounds like an old fashioned virtue. I suspect most of us, upon hearing the phrase, "she's a chaste young woman," might define it as "she's not having sex." But chastity goes beyond abstinence. Far beyond. That's why we can say we believe it's a welcome — even essential — virtue in strong marriages.

She grabbed his arm, roughly. “Stop and think about it! If you do this you’ll be guilty of the exact thing you were trying to stop six years ago, and I can’t in good conscience let you go through with this. What was it you told Elthina all those years ago? That you couldn’t return to Starkhaven and subject your people to war without a clear sign that it was the maker’s will?”

“It _is_ the maker’s will!” He argued.

He ripped his arm out of her grip glaring at her, his anger flashed behind his eyes. Somewhere buried deep inside he knew she was right, but he was still so blinded by what had happened three years ago, that he wasn’t thinking clearly and rationally anymore as he paced back and forth along the floor of their bedroom. His wife was, but he wasn’t having it. He growled low in his throat, stomping around their room, and rubbing the back of his neck—she’d always shown support for the plight of the mages and while it had slightly irked him, he’d still fallen for her. He’d felt sympathy for them, but then Anders had blown up the Chantry, Elthina within and all his feelings on the matter had been erased, the only thing he felt now when he thought about it was blinding rage. And now the Inquisitor had denied him use of her troops to annex Kirkwall, find Anders and bring him to justice—he didn’t even know where he was hiding; Anders had powerful friends in his wife, the Champion of Kirkwall and Princess of Starkhaven and a more worrisome one in Queen Odessa Theirin.

“It’s not his will, Seb—it’s yours and it’s not okay. Can’t you see what you’re asking is wrong? You got upset when you thought the Divine was going to treat the whole city as enemies, turning the whole might of the Chantry against the innocent due to proximity, and here you are trying to do the exact same thing, damning the consequences. Please reconsider. Now get your cute butt back in this bed and think about what you’re asking for one minute.” Nebula sighed, patting the spot on the mattress beside her.

Since they’d gotten married, he’d never been able to deny her anything, his will power where she was concerned was non-existent, the mattress dipping below his weight as he crawled across the bed towards her, his lips meeting hers in a kiss. He was still slightly mad, but it wasn’t at her. It was at the situation, the fact the Elthina had been his friend and now she was dead, and that he was trying to condemn an entire city for something that wasn’t their fault had him in a sour mood. Sebastian lifted the corner of the blanket and climbed back into bed with her, ready to spend the morning forgetting everything, his hand cupping her neck and bringing her closer, so he could press his lips to hers again, tipping her back onto the pillows and settling himself between her thighs, as she drew her hand down his jawline. Her heart skipped a beat.

His heart was pounding in his ears as she rocked her hips up against his.

She slowly ran her hands across his chest and stomach muscles, as they pulled back for air, his hungry gaze sweeping over her body and she felt the blush creeping across her cheeks before she leaned forward and kissed his mouth again—he held her close, her breasts smashed against his bare chest and her hands wrapping around his neck. Damn this man was a good kisser—smoking good, all those years in the Chantry hadn’t dulled his skills, from the years he’d been a heathen. His tongue teased her lips briefly and she opened to him, his fingers caressing her stomach teasingly. She squirmed happily. As he stroked up her sides, his mouth clamped over her pulse point, sucking slightly. Sebastian kissed his way down her body from her collarbone while using his hands to widen her legs causing her to shudder and arch up into him, fisting her hands into his black hair.

Nebula moaned.

He slipped a hand in between the two of them using his thumb to part her folds, finding her already slick. He grinned up at her, and skated a finger back and forth across her swollen clit, all the while watching the myriad of expressions flicker across her face as she leaned back against the pillows, the back of her hand resting against her forehead, eyes closed enjoying the sensations of his body rubbing against hers, nails scraping across his scalp. She whimpered quietly when he inserted two fingers inside of her, pulling them out and pushing them back in—her pelvis ground against his fingers. With a shudder she came apart. God damn, she was seeing stars. She lay there under him trying to catch her breath, blonde hair everywhere, and the sight caused something to stir inside him, a fire he was helpless to put out even if he wanted to. She grinned up at him, hooking her leg behind his and using the bed as a brace to flip them over so she was on top, Sebastian groaning in pleasure, as her right hand holding him in a vice grip and pumping him gently, guiding him to her entrance. His hips jerked as she lowered herself onto him slowly, and once he was fully inside her, she stilled for a moment, watching as a myriad of emotions flickered across his face making her smile softly.

She gently drew her hand down his jaw, before bending and kissing him, opening her lips against his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside and run along her teeth. He flipped them over once more, ready to take control back from her; he drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard. Fingernails scraped down his back drawing a hiss from him as he thrust again. Sebastian’s lips, left hers and trailed along her jawline, down her neck before they clamped over her pulse point sucking hard, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating. He was getting close to the edge and from the sound of her breathing she was too, so he picked up the speed of his thrusts as his lips traveled lower, closing over her rosy nipple, and then switching to its twin.

“Sebastian!” She screamed as the orgasm hit her.

His lips claimed hers again, as he came right behind her.

“Nebula!” He rasped.

The two of them just lay there in a comfortable silence, huffing quietly. She giggled and sat up, leaning down slightly to kiss him, her hair tickling his cheek; Sebastian’s hand coming up and cupping her chin, his thumb caressing her cheek before tangling his fingers in her hair, kissing her again. Nebula smiled into the kiss before pulling away and looking down at her chest and smiled wistfully at the red marks littering her skin as she bit her lower lip, staring at him, his cheeks stained pink, no matter how many times they made love he still couldn’t get used to the emotions that welled up in his chest, their marriage a blessing and the one good thing in his life anymore. Nebula Hawke had been the best thing to ever happen to him, even if she challenged him sometimes and tried his patience, but that was once of the reasons he’d fallen so hard for her. She didn’t just bend over backwards for him—unless he wanted her to, but that was a whole other story. He turned over onto his side, and propped himself up on his elbows, tracing little tiny circles on her hips as he watched her lovingly.

“You are infuriating, Neb. Did you know that?”

“I assumed it was why you married me…you know besides being hopelessly in love with me and all.” She giggled. “Now I want no more talk of marching on Kirkwall and antagonizing the residents, just to lure Anders out of hiding, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

He conceded, just like he always did; it was frustrating to have a wife who was always right, but he didn’t want to have the blood of the innocent on his hands.

“Besides, he’s not in Kirkwall anymore anyways…hasn’t been for years.” She muttered, cupping his chin in her hand.

He sighed heavily, draping his leg over hers and drawing her into the circle of his arms, kissing the top of her head. “I love you, Mrs. Vael.”

“When did we decide I was taking your name?” She teased.

“I think you owe me that much, you little minx.”

Nebula rolled over on top of him, kissing his chest softly as she giggled. “I love you too, Mr. Vael, but I may need to discuss my terms—after all, I am the Champion of Kirkwall, and everybody knows my name.”


End file.
